


Sight of Your Soul

by Holyastronauts



Series: Colors- Eden AU [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyastronauts/pseuds/Holyastronauts
Summary: A night like tonight, I want to see you come alive. I promise I won't be frightened by the sight of your soul.Langa found love. The rest is history.This story follows Langa's perspective of my other fic "But Daddy I Love Him".
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Series: Colors- Eden AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166558
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You taught me how to love you  
> You helped me to believe  
> You could even love me  
> I was all you'd ever need
> 
> Thank you baby, for giving me my life  
> I love you honey, you've given me my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired concept boards at end notes

Langa was lucky. 

Lucky that he met Reki in this foreign home.  
Lucky that Reki, who was like the sun, kept him out of the depression he was trying not to fall into after losing both his father and snowboarding; the thing that bonded him to his father.  
Lucky that he could implement his snowboarding, his life, his purpose, into skateboarding.  
Lucky that he performed his backside rodeo on the off day that Adam was at the skatepark to see it.  
Lucky that he followed Reki to the skatepark on Saturday after work to witness Adam's beef, and finally see just what gained the elusive masked legend his fame. 

Watching Adam made Langa's heart race.  
The man was beyond amazing. The way he moved on his board: effortlessly stepping on and off and around it, like a man dancing with fire, directing the flames that were meant to burn him. 

Adam mocked, jeered, and provoked his opponent, not with words but with his talent.  
Played with the other while elevating himself.  
Throughout the beef, Adam maintained poise, grace, and an arrogant grin that showcased fang like canines.  
The devil himself. 

Watching him, you would think the man learned to skate before he learned to walk. 

He kicked his board to a spin, before solidly stepping on it and shifting his weight at the transition, making it seem as though he was coming down the half pipe backwards. The man challenging him panicked at the insanity. That moment of hesitation cost him, as Adam kicked his board to face forward and criss-cross his contender. The other lost his footing, flying off his board head first onto the concrete. Adam jumped over him, evading the hazard he'd become, and rode up to the table. There, he lit a triumphant cigarette and bowed before the cheering crowd. 

A performer. A dancer. A daredevil.  
He played with his food.  
He danced with death.  
He had no fear.  
How did he do that? 

Langa couldn't stop looking at him. He felt like their eyes had met; feeling as watched as he was watching. 

"Who's that?" He asked Reki. He tried to keep the excitement from the competition out of his voice. He could see Reki was worried about the man who was unconscious on the ramp. People had already called the paramedics. 

Of course Langa was worried too, but these are the risks.  
Seriously investing in an extreme sport all his life had taught him that you participated at your own peril. 

"That's Adam, professional asshole." Reki mumbled, heading for the mini ramps. 

Adam. 

Even as they left the crowd, Langa still felt watched. He knew who it was, and he'd make it worth the man's time. 

He tried his best to practice difficult and impressive tricks on the mini ramps. He tried to get as much air as he could so he could flip at least once. He's never tried so hard for an invisible audience. 

It was worth it. 

At twilight, Adam came to him.  
Told him he'd noticed him from two weeks back when he'd pulled off his sloppy rodeo.  
Asked him if they could skate together. 

Called him beautiful. 

"Everything about you," his voice was as confident as the arrogance he displayed during his challenge, "makes me feel alive." He spoke only so Langa could hear, and placed a flower behind the pale boy's ear. His gloved hand lingered, as if deciding if to caress the teen's face as some silken strands fell back into place from where he'd tucked them with the flower. 

Langa felt his heart beat faster when he heard the word "Angel" follow the man's breath. 

If he was an angel, then Adam was a fallen one who toyed with death.  
Adam agreed with a mischievous grin. 

The following Saturday, they met at the skatepark in the dead of night.  
Adam took off his mask as a movement of trust.  
Langa was honored to finally see the ruby eyes that watched him so passionately. 

He was devilishly handsome. 

There they skated together for the first time.  
Adam put their skateboards together and effortlessly led Langa through a tango. 

Intimate was an understatement. Adam held his waist, pulled him so close. Langa could feel the man's breath on his collar when he was dipped, kissed by air and want. 

"Please, don't tell me you're scared." Adam said, testing. His hold around Langa's waist was strong and sturdy as he looked into wide crystalline eyes. 

Langa observed Adam's smile grow in excitement, his sharp canines enhancing his sinful ambience.  
Langa was unaware that his own expression mirrored the man's. 

As they moved at an increasing speed, all he could feel was his blood rushing in his ears and a weightlessness reminiscent of when he'd free fall with his snowboard down the Canadian mountains. 

Freedom. 

He was dancing with Adam, on the verge of chaos and death. 

One wrong move and- 

But he wasn't afraid. 

"You're just like me." Adam told him breathlessly, in awe of him. 

Langa had never felt this connection with someone. Adam's heart drew him in. 

The man was beautiful in his insanity. He sought freedom and Langa now knew that he did too. 

After their dance, adrenaline still coursed through them. They were hesitant to distance themselves from each other. Adam sat on his board, his arms wrapped around Langa, who sat on the ground beneath. 

"Can I kiss you?", the man asked softly. 

At his voice, Langa looked up at him. The moon was bright and illuminated Adam's spinel eyes. 

He was kissed in a deserted skatepark, under the Okinawan moonlight at two in the morning. 

He'd never felt so alive. 

The first time Adam made love to him, he cried. 

They were at Adam's apartment, in a drained pool that he used to practice skating.  
Langa had just landed a trick that Adam had been teaching him for the past week, and the man was so proud of him he'd lifted him up and kissed him. Langa melt into the kiss, holding on to the man's shoulders with encircled arms as he moaned for Adam's tongue when he felt it tease his plush lips.  
His feet touched earth again, and he stretched to keep his lips on Adam's when he felt the other pulling away. 

"Good boy." Adam praised him, leaning down to brush their lips. "You're amazing. So amazing." 

Langa's breaths came out labored. He closed his eyes when Adam cradled his head with his hands, turning his jaw to kiss his cheek, his nose, and finally his lips. 

"I'll reward you. Come here, angel." 

Adam was still dressed from work, having returned from the university where he temporarily TA-ed. He had his navy blue vest on and the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled just below his elbow.  
Langa had told him he liked when Adam did that.  
Adam remembered. 

In the spacious apartment, Adam slowly stripped him of his school uniform, placing a ghosting kiss upon every inch of exposed skin. 

Langa lay on the silk gray sheets. His heartbeat in his ears, adrenaline and desire coursing through him. He wanted to be touched. He told Adam. 

Adam's light cologne filled his sense when the man climbed over him, kissing him softly as he entered two lubricated fingers into him. Langa spread his legs wider to accommodate the feeling. He hid his face in Adam's shoulder, breathing heavily.  
Adam's fingers were long. Two was too much. 

"Shh, you're doing so well angel," Adam's smooth baritone guided his anxiety, wrangling it down to a simmer. He tried to relax. Until then, he didn't realize he'd been holding onto the other so tightly. 

Adam slowly released the hold Langa had around his shoulders to sit up. Langa wondered how he must look. He wanted to hide his face. Adam stopped him; holding his arm above his head. 

"You're too beautiful." He said, looking straight into the boy's glossy eyes until Langa nodded. A promise that he'd bare all. 

Langa felt the fingers inside him move, spreading him, searching...  
He gasped when Adam's trailing hand held his dick, right as the fingers inside grazed past something that made him arch. 

Adam smiled at his panting form.  
He did it again.  
Langa moaned this time, hands searching for purchase, but only meeting the silken sheets beneath him. 

"Oh god-" he moaned as Adam finger fucked him, holding the base of his cock, edging him. 

"Langa-" the teen could barely register Adam's voice. His hips were trying to move but Adam held him still as his prostate was abused. This was too much, he needed to cum. He felt tears blur his eyes. 

"Please please please please-ah," he whispered fervently, panting and moaning when Adam stroked him just to spread the precum that leaked from his red tip, before holding the base again. 

"What do you want angel," Adam's voice came through the haze clouding his mind. He wanted to cum. No, we wanted to be fucked. No, he wanted both. He wanted Adam to give him both. 

"Fuck me, make me cum, please-" he released a frustrated groan when Adam pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. Langa's body shuddered from the sudden change.  
The sound of Adam's belt unbuckling drew a moan from him, his legs unconsciously spreading. 

Adam was close to him again, his warmth and scent invading Langa's senses. The boy naturally wrapped his arms over the man's shoulders as he was entered. 

"Fuck," he heard Adam pant in his ear. So close. They were so close it's like they were one. 

Langa wrapped his legs around Adam's waist, wanting the man to stay there, just to feel him, to adjust to him. He closed his eyes, holding and being held. He never knew he needed this. 

Adam gave him a kiss on his wet cheeks, wordlessly asking if he was okay. 

Langa smiled. He felt, at that moment, he was in love. He parted his lips, and wet them with the tip of his tongue. Adam let out a breathless laugh, grinning, showing his canines that Langa doesn't know how he ever lived without. 

Adam kissed him when he moved. His hand went between their bodies, stroking Langa's dick in time with his movements.  
At this rate, he would cum too fast. He wanted to cum with Adam.

"N-no w-wait it's ah! Adam, to t-to much," he tried to still the man's hand by holding his wrist. Adam stopped, held him at the base and kissed his lips in apology. His free hand held Langa's, fingers interlocked as Adam fucked into him. 

Langa could tell Adam was close when he became rougher with him. One of his legs were placed on the man's shoulder, both hands had moved to his hips, holding him in a bruising grip as he was pounded. Momentarily, it was like Adam forgot he was there, just using him for his own pleasure.  
Langa saw white when his climax hit him. His body tensed and arched as he clutched Adam's forearm and the sheets.  
The older groaned as Langa tightened around him. He dipped his head into the teen's chest when he came inside him, panting against his collar. 

Langa ran his fingers through Adam's midnight blue hair. Messing up the style to make him look less like Ainosuke and more like Adam, his Adam. 

"I love you..." he heard Adam breathe into his chest. He felt Adam kiss over his heart. 

Adam's ruby eyes met his sapphire. Both panting, and smiling, and feeling whole.  
Adam gently tucked Langa's ashen blue hair behind his pink ear and moved to kiss him, cupping the side of his face as the kiss deepened. 

"I love you so much, my Eve." He whispered on his lips. 

Langa felt his chest tighten.  
He was so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam concept boards:  
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/642659653646516224/ainosuke-shindo-adam
> 
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/642761198118535168/teen-adam-ainosuke-shindo-pt1-rebel-im-free
> 
> Langa Concept boards:  
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/642852514625126400/langa-hasegawa-smitten-hes-pulling-me-in
> 
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/643287203768909825/eden-eve-langa
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Eden supremacy ✊🏽🤝🏽💕


	2. Loosing All my Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe, don't make a sound, 2 a.m. love gotta keep it down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept boards at the end notes

"Reki, can you cover for me today?" Langa placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, giving his best puppy dog eyes, which isn't really much seeing as his face had the tendency to rest in a model-esque type of neutrality. 

"What, again?" The redhead groaned, "If you're gonna keep taking Fridays off, just change your schedule." His voice was hindered by the desk his face was currently resting on. 

"I'm coming in after school, but I need to leave early and can't close." Langa clapped his palms together, "Just for closing, please?" 

Langa held his breath. Reki's supposed to be off tonight, and he knows he's asking a lot from his friend, but Adam- 

"You just wanna run around with your stupid boyfriend." Bingo. "Why doesn't he just wait until after you get off work?" Reki mumbled.  
Langa could understand his frustration, this was the third time he's asked him for cover. 

"Dude, you know I only get to see him on the weekends. If he's free on a weekday, that's like getting free ice cream...on your birthday!" 

Reki's brows scrunched, unimpressed by the allusion. 

Langa ramped the puppy dog eyes by a degree of three. 

"Ugh fine! But you owe me major!" 

"I'll do the next inventory."  
Inventory was painful because reading so much Japanese would fry his brain, but he knew Reki hated it the most out of anything; the repetitive task was torture for his ADHD. 

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better..." Reki held his head high and peaked at Langa expectantly. 

The bluenette sighed, "And I'll babysit your sisters next Thursday. " 

"There we go." They sealed the deal with their handshake. 

The sun was starting to set when they met at the usual deserted skatepark just outside of town. 

Adam lift him off the ground when they hugged and Langa doesn't think he'd ever get tired of that. He pressed his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck and breathe in his warmth. Adam placed a prolonged kiss atop his hair when he was set back down; cradled him in his arms. 

Langa peeked up at his boyfriend from the other's shoulder, a whimsical smile forming on his face in response to Adam's teasing one. 

No words needed to be said.  
He loved this man. 

Langa leaned up for his well deserved kiss after being Adam-less for 5 whole days. 

Adam, being the over achieving romantic that he is, did not disappoint; gently cupping the younger's face and putting his entire heart into their kiss. 

This is where he felt free. Here, he was Eve.

After dating Adam for nearly a month, Langa had deduced some key characteristics of this man he calls his lover. 

First, Adam doesn't sleep. 

Langa has no definite proof of this, but Adam's schedule doesn't allow for sleep. He spent the days working: teaching at the university, participating in meetings, or traveling for the company, and spent the nights skateboarding. 

The weekends were for them.  
'The weekend is for paradise', is what Adam said. 

'I'm making a safe place for us. Our Eden.' Adam had told him in bed, held him so close, as if afraid he'd disappear. 

"Eden", Langa later learned, was an underground skatepark that Adam was building with a few close friends. The place would officially be called "S". 

Langa was more amazed that Adam was coordinating this complicated project on top of his other responsibilities.  
The man didn't sleep. 

Second, Adam likes to dance.  
It came almost naturally to him. 

Langa would sometimes catch him in the kitchen or bathroom dancing to some kind of classical music, or tapping expertly to a tune in his head when he was doing paperwork or even skating.

Adam said it was what made him feel free if he wasn't able to skateboard.

Dancing was his first outlet. 

Adam wants to teach him how to dance.  
He wants to go dancing with him, formally.  
To make up for the later never having a chance of happening, Langa allows for Adam's 'flash dance lessons.' Plus he loves seeing the other's excitement and genuine happiness when he learns something. It's the same look he has when they skateboard. 

Third, Adam is prone to slight mood swings.  
But it was hard to notice this because the man hid his emotions so well with his playful charm or light heartedness. 

He'd been doing so for as long as he could remember.  
To keep the peace. 

'To behave.' He told Langa, resigned. 

What's in the past, cannot be changed.  
And there was nothing he could do. 

Langa felt his eyes burn with tears. 

"Don't hide from me. You can show me when you're angry, I don't care. I'm not scared... I won't leave." He pressed the man's head to his heart, "You can be mad, or you can be sad or whatever. I'll still love you." 

Adam had kept his face hidden in his chest. Langa heard his shaky breaths and held him. 

"I'm only happy when I'm with you." Adam's voice was bearly audible, but Langa listened.

Most importantly, Adam is childish.  
Childish in the way that was fun and adventurous, charming and dorky...Mischievous and mean.  
Like a boy who approached you with a water balloon behind his back, telling you he had something to show you, eyes illuminated with excitement, anticipating the moment he would break the balloon on your face for his own pleasure and the amusement of his peers. 

It was Monday morning, around 2am, and Adam had finished reminding Langa how amazing he was on a skateboard. 

"How long have you been coming out here to practice?" Langa asked, trying a flip the way Adam does it: perfectly turning his board over his foot. 

Adam wrapped his arms around Langa's waist, causing a surprised "ah!" to jump out of him when he was lifted off his skateboard and placed on Adam's favorite longboard. 

"Warn me next time!" He complained with faux anger at Adam's laughing form. His boyfriend kissed a half-hearted apology onto his lips and halted the rolling board. 

"Since I was 13." He got off the board and interlocked his fingers with Langa's paler, slimmer ones.  
Langa rolled side to side on Adam's board and felt another kiss press at his cheek. 

"Did you fall a lot?" 

Adam's eyes scanned the night sky in thought, but the playful smile on his lips betrayed the seriousness he acted out. 

"More times than I can remember. Although, the worst injury I ever had was breaking my leg and arm. I got in a lot of trouble for that." He pushed Langa on his longboard. 

Langa made a turn back to Adam, who stopped him with an arm around his waist and sat them both on the ground. 

"You got in trouble for breaking your bones?" Adam was playing with his hair and he relaxed into the man's chest. 

"No, no, for skateboarding. Remember, the only activity my family would allow me to do was ballroom and western dance." 

"Oh yeah, to 'deal with that restless boy energy'." Langa recalled, imitating the caricature of a snobby rich old woman. Adam laughed aloud at his antics and it made Langa proud. 

It wasn't difficult to accomplish, but he liked making the other happy, especially by laughter. 

"Exactly." Adam planted a kiss to his neck and briefly tightened their embrace, squeezing him. Langa pecked his cheek as a 'thank you' for his love. 

"So, what did they do?" 

"My father burned my skateboard, and stopped my dance lessons." Adam was still smiling, but his eyes displayed the memory and their accompanying emotions. 

Langa held his hand. He spoke, his voice now quiet, "So, what did you do?" 

Adam leaned down, their noses touching, trusting Langa with those memories. 

"I got a new board, snuck out, and learned to dance on it." Adam grinned, an airy laugh leaving his nose. 

Langa kissed him with all his love.

Later, they stopped by an A&W to grab a bite to eat. Adam, his hair already over his eyes, put on his black hoodie for extra precaution. 

They ordered poutine to split. Langa wanted Adam to like the food as much as he did. So far, he thought, he was breaking the other into acquiring the taste. 

"Bring the order to the table." Langa heard him say to the cashier.  
Since when did fast food cashiers act as waiters? 

"He doesn't have to do that babe, it's just fries." Langa said to his boyfriend as they walked to a secluded booth in the far back of the restaurant. Not like they really had to though, the place was empty. 

"Don't worry about it, angel. They do that if you ask." Langa chalked it up to class and cultural differences. 

"Come here, I want to hold you." Adam spoke, voice low, only for Langa's ears. The teen had begun to notice that, in the rare occasion when they met in the company of others, when Adam spoke to him, it was only for him to hear. 

"You always hold me." Langa complained but still snuggled into the other's side. He pulled out his cell phone. Reki had texted him, 'Never forget Friday and what an awesome person I am! 😤 see you tmm 🚸' He smiled.  
'Ure the best 💙.' 

"We could have sex here and no one would know." Langa's attention turned to Adam at the man's words.  
Adam had a flirtatious smile directed at him, but Langa knew better. He could pick up the cunning look in the other's eye. This man was looking for trouble. 

Langa lifted a pale brow, his cell phone momentarily forgotten. "Right here?" His eyes skirted to the bathroom. 

"Right here." Adam's eyes gestured to the booth they currently resided in. 

Langa responded with a strained smile and raised brows, his mouth partially agape in both disbelief and delight at his boyfriend's audacity. 

"Adam, you don't really think I'll let you fuck me in the booth of an A&W." He absolutely would, but he wouldn't just right out admit it. He had his pride. 

"I do actually. You don't want to?" Adam coltishly arched a seductive brow, leaning into Langa's space. 

Langa tried to keep an unimpressed front, looking right into the other's ruby red eyes. 

"Hhhmmm?" Adam raised both brows up and down in a failed attempt to wiggle them, and Langa's facade broke. He smiled, letting out a laughing scoff which progressed the smile into a grin.  
Adam showed his pearly whites as well, slightly biting his bottom lip in his continued play. 

"God, you're so annoying." Langa finally answered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I let you get away with too much." He settled on Adam's lap. 

"You love me for it." Adam said, necking him. Langa would never tire of how Adam's hands held his waist. Like they were made to do that: hold him. 

"Whatever let's you sleep at night." Langa coyly said. 

Adam pecked his lips.  
His eyes, although still mischievous, asked Langa for clarified consent. 

"I'll only allow it if you use a condom." The teen verbalized. 

"Ugh, angel..." Adam sighed in dramatic anguish. 

"I'm not going to sit here with jizz in my ass. No condom, no public sex. And I know you have a condom, Adam. You have those lubed ones." 

"If you say it like that, it makes me sound like some kind of pervert." 

Langa gave Adam his 'really?' look. 

Adam buried his head in the junction of his boyfriend's pale neck. "Put it on me." He mumbled. 

"Perv." Langa felt Adam work on a hickey. He swallowed back his moan. 

He couldn't believe he, Langa Hasegawa, age 17, was currently cock-warming his boyfriend's dick in an A&W at 3am. 

"W-wait, Adam, that guy's coming with our order, don't move." Langa tried to normalize his breathing. 'Oh shit, Oh fuck. Good job Langa. Your father would be fucking proud. Here you are, in a fucking A&W!' 

"Thank him for the food." He heard Adam say behind him. He turned to his boyfriend in shock and was met with a devilish look in Adam's eyes.  
No way... he planned this?! 

"Bastard, you set this up!" Langa harshly whispered in English. He tried to be angry, but could feel his heart beat faster as the man approached. 

This was no time for a sexual awakening.  
He needed to calm down!

"Try your best, angel." He felt more than heard Adam's voice in his ear. "You can do it." Adam's grip on his hips tightened, forcing him deeper on the man's cock. 

"Aha- ah, fu-fuck..." 

"One poutine..." Langa saw the food placed on the table. He won't look up. No way he was playing Adam's sadistic game.

Adam rocked into him, moving impossibly deeper. He tried to hold back his gasp. He felt Adam grab his chin and force his head up. 

He was face to face with the cashier, but not really seeing. All his senses were hyper focused on one thing, 'so good, it felt so good.' 

Another thrust. That was his cue. He felt his eyes blur with unshed tears of embarrassment. Not really at the situation, but rather the fact that he was enjoying this so much. He felt himself clamp down on Adam's dick. And by how Adam's hand tensed, he knew the man was holding back a moan. 

"T-thank you f-for the," he moved on his own this time, wanting to get deeper. "ah, ah Adam I can't..." 

Adam released his chin, allowing his head to fall between his arms. He didn't know if the cashier was still there and he didn't care. Adam was properly rocking up into him, and he could think of nothing else but to chase that feeling. 

He bit his hand to muffle any noise fucked out of him. Adam's arm's around his waist, his chest pressed to his back as he rut into him roughly.  
His pace quickened, both of them so close. Adam bit his shoulder, and he was sure that his hand wasn't enough to block the sound that came from him. 

Adam kissed him at their climax, pressing into him, milking his prostate. 

So much for being subtle. 

Adam nipped at his lips as they caught their breaths, not wanting to let go. 

"You're so childish." Langa whispered. He kissed back, loving when Adam got like this after sex; loving and touching and sincere. 

"You love it." Adam smiled on his lips, nipping at the bottom one. The tips of their noses touching. 

Langa scoffed, "Yeah and?" 

Adam let out a low laugh, and Langa's smile matched his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept Board:
> 
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/642855269358092289/eden-skating-is-a-ritual-of-love-its-like
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments, and Kudos! 
> 
> Eden supremacy 🌹💙


End file.
